Say good bye
by leprekan187
Summary: Ronald Bilius Weasley Son brother and friend 1980-1997 Weasley is our king War hero


Soft music could be heard over the sobs of family members and friends sitting in chairs in the middle of the blindingly blue-white snow covered cemetery with rows and rows of haunting gravestones and the leafless trees.

_I know your life  
On earth was troubled  
And only you could know the pain  
You weren't afraid to face the devil  
You were no stranger to the rain_

The sea of red heads on the front row was broken only in the very center. One dark raven haired boy and a bushy brunette.

Ministry officials could be seen on the outskirts of the cemetery holding off the press.

_Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son_

The song broken by heart wrenching sobs and screams of loss and grief as the cold wind blew the one tree that still had some leaves. The weeping willow that guarded Ron's grave.

Just behind the sea of red heads you would see colors.

Red for every Gryffindor.

Blue for every Ravenclaw.

And yellow for every Hufflepuff.

This was the funeral of a war hero.

A war hero who died taking the killing curse for his two best friends in the midst of the battle of Hogwarts.

The youngest son of one of the largest families of that generation, the Weasley family.

_Oh, how we cried the day you left us  
We gathered round your grave to grieve  
I wish I could see the angels faces  
When they hear your sweet voice sing_

The soft twang of the country guitar filled the air as the lyrics stopped if only for a moment.

_Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son_

Once the song ended the precession began with another song the soft piano at the beginning lulling like waves of a calm sea.

The winter here is cold, & bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone,  
I haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
Too long, too far from home.

Snow began to fall as the mother fell at the feet of her youngest son unable to bear to admit the truth of his passing.

Two of her other sons gently pulled her to standing and sat her in the chair that appeared at the foot of the gold coffin before following the line once more.

I feel just like I'm sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground,  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go. 

At the end of the procession was the last person you would expect to see here but no one other than the raven haired boy and the bushy haired girl noticed him.

If all the of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I can love you much better than this,  
Full of grace,  
Full of grace,  
My love.

He made no sound, no tears, mask perfectly in place but a small trace of emotion gave way in his eyes as he looked at the face of the fallen hero.

It's better this way, I say,  
Having seen this place before,  
Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more.

Silently he slid a small stuffed bear into the coffin before breaking the direction of the line and leaving without a word.

If one had been watching this person they would have noticed the solitary tear that rolled down his pale cheek as he Apparated away with one last look at the gold coffin.

It's just that we stayed, too long,  
In the same old sickly skin,  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go.  
If all of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I could love you much better than this,  
Full of grace.

As the body was lowered into the ground the last notes of the song filled the air as the mother and father each fell at the edge of the grave and wept as their son was put to rest.

I know I can love you much better than this,  
It's better this way

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Son brother and friend_

_1980-1997_

_Weasley is our king_

_War hero_

Songs: go rest high by Vince Gill and full of grace by Sarah McLachlan

I wrote this after my uncle's funeral so if there is anything I need to change please tell me.

Leprekan187


End file.
